bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Soul Society: Battle Ready
|conflict =Quincy Blood War |date =June 17th |place =Seireitei, Soul Society |result = *10th Division Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya acknowledges he must forget about regaining his Bankai and begins training in swordsmanship from the basics. *9th Division Captain Kensei Muguruma begins Bankai training with his lieutenant, Shūhei Hisagi. *7th Division Captain Sajin Komamura visits his great-grandfather to learn the secret technique of his clan. *12th Division Mayuri Kurotsuchi works on something in his room. *2nd Division Captain Suì-Fēng trains on top of a mountain. *Komamura begins to fight his great-grandfather. *The Seireitei vanishes. |participants= *10th Division Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya *9th Division Captain Kensei Muguruma *9th Division Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi *9th Division "Super Lieutenant" Mashiro Kuna *7th Division Lieutenant Tetsuzaemon Iba *7th Division Captain Sajin Komamura *Sajin Komamura's Great-Grandfather *Kuna *Akon *12th Division Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi *2nd Division Lieutenant Marechiyo Ōmaeda *Mareyo Ōmaeda *Marejirōsaburō Ōmaeda *2nd Division Captain Suì-Fēng }} is an event detailing the preparation of the Gotei 13 for the war against the Wandenreich. Prelude is decimated by the Wandenreich.]] When the Wandenreich invade Soul Society, they completely decimate the Seireitei.Bleach manga; Chapter 511, page 17 After Yhwach leaves, the Royal Guard arrive''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 516, pages 14-17 and take Ichigo Kurosaki, 6th Division Captain Byakuya Kuchiki and Lieutenant Renji Abarai, 13th Division Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki, and the broken blade of Ichigo's Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu, to the Soul King Palace in order to repair Ichigo's Bankai and heal Byakuya, Renji, and Rukia.Bleach manga; Chapter 517, pages 14-16''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 518, pages 9-13 Rebuilding, Regrowing Later, several Shinigami train in a dojo as an instructor tells them to put their backs into it and states they will never cut through Quincy with blades like this. When one of the Shinigami asks another one what he thinks of 10th Division Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya. As the other Shinigami says it is over for Hitsugaya because he lost his Bankai, the instructor tells them to stay quiet. When Hitsugaya enters the room, the Shinigami present express surprise as the instructor asks Hitsugaya what business he has here. Bowing his head, Hitsugaya states he wishes to take part in the training. As the instructor expresses surprise, Hitsugaya says he must start over from the basics if he is going to fight with his sword alone and tells them to continue training. As they do so, Hitsugaya thinks to himself how he honed his Bankai until it could be called a true Bankai. Stating he must not focus on what he has lost, he tells himself must continue moving forward.Bleach manga; Chapter 538, pages 7-10 .]] Elsewhere, in a forested area, 9th Division Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi asks his captain, Kensei Muguruma, why he has brought him here. Telling Hisagi to use his Bankai, Kensei says there is no guarantee his Bankai will not be stolen in the upcoming battle, so they need as many Bankai users as possible. When Mashiro Kuna lands in front of Hisagi, Kensei tells her to don her Hollow mask. As she gleefully does so, Kensei tells Hisagi he will only be able to survive against Mashiro if he achieves Bankai. As Hisagi protests and states this is too sudden, Mashiro punches him in the stomach. As he collapses, she says this is no good and proclaims a lieutenant should not talk back to a "super lieutenant". As she displays her badge, Kensei asks if Hisagi thinks he would not let him die and says he is not as merciful as Kaname Tōsen. Telling him to wait, Hisagi states he has always looked up to and respected Kensei, but this does not give him the right to speak ill of Tōsen.Bleach manga; Chapter 538, pages 11-14 Meanwhile, 7th Division Lieutenant Tetsuzaemon Iba completes his one thousandth training repetition and notes his captain, Sajin Komamura, is spending a long time in the nearby cave. Inside the cave, a voice demands to know who is there. Saying it has been a long time, Komamura greets his great-grandfather, who states Komamura is courageous to have come here.Bleach manga; Chapter 538, pages 14-17 Elsewhere, as members of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute move rubble out of the way, Akon enters an underground lab and greets the Kuna, who asks him if he is alright. Saying he is still in pain, Akon states he cannot stand lying around and not doing anything. When he asks her where 12th Division Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi is, the female researcher reveals he locked himself in his room with his lieutenant, Nemu Kurotsuchi, and has not come out since. Saying something is not right and this has never happened before, Akon theorizes there may have been some kind of emergency in there and proclaims he will find out. Pressing a button, which causes a screen to appear, Akon reveals he set up a camera in Mayuri's room. Seeing Mayuri standing over something, a shocked Akon wonders what he is making.Bleach manga; Chapter 539, pages 1-4 Meanwhile, Mareyo Ōmaeda calls out to her brother, Marechiyo Ōmaeda, who tells her to shut up and states he is sleeping. When Mareyo apologizes and asks him to play ball with her, Ōmaeda refuses, causing her to cry. As Ōmaeda tells her to not make this face and says he is busy, Marejirōsabu Ōmaeda says Ōmaeda is clearly tired and states he will read Mareyo an entertaining book. When Mareyo proclaims his books are creepy, Marejirōsabu proclaims she cannot understand the complexity of his literature as Mareyo tells Ōmaeda she is going to take a walk to get rid of Marejirōsabu, who expresses surprise. As Ōmaeda notes 2nd Division Captain Suì-Fēng did not take him along, Suì-Fēng performs one-handed push-ups on top of a mountain peak.Bleach manga; Chapter 539, pages 5-7 Meanwhile, Komamura's great-grandfather asks him what he wants. Falling to his knees, Komamura says he wishes for his great-grandfather to teach him the secret technique of their clan. Laughing, Komamura's great-grandfather tells Komamura to not make him laugh and proclaims Komamura hated the face he was born with to the point where he covered it with heavy armor and let the world think he was human. As Komamura's great-grandfather states Komamura is impudent for daring to attempt to claim his heritage, Komamura tells his great-grandfather to look at him and says he has cast his helmet aside. Stating the world is almost at a point where their kind does not need to hide in the shadows, Komamura proclaims this world is in terrible danger. Telling him to be silent, Komamura's great-grandfather says Komamura is confused and states the world will not be destroyed, but instead will be controlled by different men. As his great-grandfather says they will live on in the shadows regardless of who controls the world, Komamura proclaims they must change this world for the sake of their children and grandchildren. Stating it does not matter who controls the world, Komamura's great-grandfather stands up and proclaims he will crush Komamura underfoot if he says he cannot do this. Assuming a battle stance, Komamura tells him to try.Bleach manga; Chapter 539, pages 8-14 Aftermath Later, as darkness begins to envelop the Shakonmaku around the Seireitei, ice-covered buildings begin appearing around it as Yhwach, Jugram Haschwalth, and Uryū Ishida appear on one of the buildings. As a shocked Akon wonders what he is looking at, other members of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute say the sensors are showing unusual readings and wonder what is going on. Wondering if something like this can really happen, Akon reveals the Seireitei has vanished.Bleach manga; Chapter 546, pages 10-15 References Navigation Category:Events Category:Needs Help